callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (Zombies)
The Ghost is a special enemy that appears in the mansion in Buried. They fly close to the ground and float towards the player in a speed slightly faster than an average Zombie, and slow down once the player aims at them. For every hit the Ghost gets on a player, 2000 points are subtracted from their points count. They seem to spawn infinitely until the player leaves the house in which they dwell; the large house and the maze behind it that contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Once a Ghost targets a player, it will continue to follow them until it is killed, but if they leave the house the Ghost will go back inside unless the house window lights are on. Every four to five rounds, players can obtain a Random Perk Bottle power-up by entering the house. This will cause all zombies to disappear and Ghosts will spawn everywhere on the map. It is advised that all players store their points in the Bank before entering the house, unless they wish to Pack-a-Punch. Note that the random perk bottle cannot be obtained until all players exit the house. If the player gets a bullseye on the dartboard in the saloon behind the small white line with a Ballistic Knife, the saloon piano starts playing on its own. If the player gets to the the mansion piano within approximately 90 seconds, the player will see a Ghost playing the piano. They can get a perk, even after purchasing four, by tipping her 10 points.File:Tipping a Ghost for perk BOII Appearance The Ghost is a floating woman with brunette hair and pale white skin. They are dressed in typical "wild west" garb; a dark blue blouse-like dress and black dress shoes. If they get close enough, the player may notice that they have tears streaming down from their left eye. They have purple blood and they fade away upon death. They seem to resemble ghosts more than zombies, unlike most prior enemies. Gallery Ghost infront of a house Buried BOII.png Mistress_Buried_BOII.PNG Ghost being killed Buried BOII.png|Ghost being slowed down by the Paralyzer. Ghost playing piano Buried BOII.png|Ghost playing the piano. Ghost Buried model BOII.png|Render of the Ghost's model. Trivia *One randomly appears in a window of the house while outside the vicinity, and disappears at random. *Whilst the Paralyzer is being fired directly towards her, the player will temporarily disable her from taking 2000 points. *In co-op, if a player is in the town while the rest of the players are inside the mansion, the Ghosts will start to spawn there. When the last Ghost is killed, the player will obtain a Max Ammo. *The Galvaknuckles will be a one-hit kill on a Ghost up until round 16 or 17, at which point they also take more than one direct shot from the Ray Gun. *The Monkey Bomb does not attract the Ghost. *When viewed in theater they will sometime have blue glowing orbs in front of their eyes. This is likely theater mode confusing the Ghost for Zombies. *When Ghosts are spawning in the town (for the free perk), they can be seen spawning out of the dirt spawn points for Zombies in a black and purple cloud. *When a Ghost successfully takes 2000 points, it can be briefly seen raising up its arms while glowing purple. *If a player that a ghost was chasing gets downed, the ghost will hover over them, and not move again until said player is revived. References Category:Zombie Variants